Me siento como un monstruo
by teufel-chan
Summary: Es entre la protección de sus brazos, la dulzura de sus caricias, la suave melodía del latir de su corazón, donde vuelves a sentirte como una humana, querida y amada por alguien, y harías lo que fuera por alejarla del monstruo en el que te has convertido


**Me siento como un monstruo**

Es en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche, cuando despiertas cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, atrapada entre la frialdad y la aspereza de tus sábanas, sintiendo una dolorosa opresión en el pecho que te deja sin respiración, y con un sentimiento de soledad que te ahoga y no te permite gritar pidiendo ayuda.  
Sientes tu cuerpo tensarse, y el pánico comienza a inundar tus sentidos, la sangre comienza a golpear fuertemente tus oídos como si se tratasen de tambores y la adrenalina empieza a fluir libremente por tus venas al ritmo de feroces rugidos, impulsando tu cuerpo tembloroso hasta el borde de la cama, hasta el abismo de la oscuridad reinante en tu habitación.

Con vacilación te levantas de tu cama y avanzas lentamente hacia el espejo esperando, ansiando ver a la pequeña, dulce e inocente Lucy, y sin embargo, te encuentras con un reflejo que hiela totalmente tu sangre y paraliza tu corazón. Es el reflejo de una sombra de lo que eras, tu propia persona consumida y perseguida por el miedo, las opiniones, las reputaciones…

Puedes ver a la perfección la horrible bestia que ha esperado pacientemente a que cometieras el mínimo error para acabar tomando el control de tu cuerpo, gobernando, controlando a su antojo tus cientos de huesos, articulaciones, terminaciones nerviosas… Puedes ver cómo el monstruo que ha estado encerrado bajo llave en tu interior durante años, ha roto ahora el candado, escapando libremente y con ello, adueñándose de tu alma pura y tu cuerpo, atrapando a cambio a la pequeña Lucy en una prisión de cristal.

Sientes sus ojos rojos, con bolsas bajo los párpados debido a la falta de sueño, mirarte de manera penetrante. Su sonrisa salvaje y su risa diabólica llenar el aire. Notas su pelo rubio, sin brillo y tirante, hecho un completo desastre. Su piel de porcelana, que te hace recordar como a pesar de estar viva, tu interior está muerto y marchito, carente de emociones o sentimientos al igual que la expresión que muestra tu rostro.

Esas son las silenciosas advertencias que te muestra el monstruo en el que te has ido convirtiendo poco a poco y sin darte cuenta, con cada insulto pronunciado, con cada granizado arrojado… y no puedes evitar odiar y sentir nauseas ante lo que ves.

Lo único que puedes pensar al ver tu reflejo, es en encontrar una manera de parar al monstruo y ganar de nuevo el control sobre él, antes de que alguien más, aparte de ti, salga realmente herido. Y es en ese preciso instante cuando miles de imágenes de cierta pequeña morena comienzan a inundar tu mente. Su pasión hablando, la fuerza y el torrente de emociones que transmite cuando canta, su gran corazón, las miradas y sonrisas de cariño que te dedica… y sabes que harás lo que sea para proteger y mantener a Rachel alejada del monstruo en el que te has convertido, incluso si ello significa tener que hacer algo drástico.

Con una mirada cargada de determinación vuelves a mirar al espejo, temiendo que el monstruo haya salido a cazar a su próxima victima, sólo para encontrarte con una mueca irónica y satisfecha, riéndose de ti, y es en ese momento cuando algo dentro de ti, se rompe por completo y una rabia repentina comienza a apoderarse de tu cuerpo, sustituyendo el miedo anterior, y que te lleva a golpear con violencia una y otra vez el espejo, rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos, que caen quedando esparcidos por el suelo, mientras escuchas de fondo los gritos desgarradores del monstruo siendo despedazado…

Sientes el dolor apoderarse de tus puños ensangrentados, cubiertos de cristales incrustados que rompen y desgarran poco a poco esa fina capa de piel, haciendo fluir libremente un torrente de sangre, que se desliza por tu mano, hasta alcanzar y manchar el suelo de un intenso color rojo carmesí, inundando el aire y tus sentido con un olor metálico que revuelve tus entrañas y que hace que una sensación de mareo debilite tu cuerpo, cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo, notando tu cuerpo fundirse con la frialdad, humedad y dureza del suelo.  
Sientes a la bestia, desaparece, liberando a Lucy, mientras luchas por permanecer despierta y respirando, esperando que alguien venga a salvar tu vida justo a tiempo. Y es en medio del charco de sangre, de los cristales y de los pedazos de tu alma envuelta por las sombras, cuando una luz brillante atraviesa tu habitación despertando y recomponiendo tu alma.

Notas un pequeño cuerpo arrodillarse a tu lado, envolviendo tus manos entre las suyas, percibiendo la sedosidad de su tacto al mantener cada una de tus manos mientras retira suavemente los cristales incrustados en tus puños, con la esperanza de no hacerte daño.  
Notas su silueta levantarse y marcharse, para volver segundos más tarde con un kit de primeros auxilios y una toalla húmeda para cortar la hemorragia, y entonces te das cuenta de que Rachel, ha venido a salvarte, ha venido a curar cada una de tus heridas, tanto físicas como emocionales y sientes tu cuerpo relajarse, fundirse en paz y armonía con sus cuidados y volver a recobrar la vida que la bestia te había arrebatado.

Con toda claridad puedes ver sus manos entrelazadas con las tuyas, ahora vendadas y una fuerte opresión en tu pecho se hace presente, esta vez distinta a la anterior, esta vez es por un sentimiento de felicidad.  
Levantas tu mirada y al instante te pierdes en esos profundos y cálidos ojos color chocolate que te miran con cariño y preocupación, mas cuando escuchas su voz, tu cuerpo comienza a navegar entre las olas ahora en calma.

Rachel te ayuda a levantarte y con timidez a cambiarte el pijama ensangrentado por uno limpio. Te lleva de vuelta a la cama y te abraza fuerte con toda la ternura y el amor del mundo. Sostiene y acaricia suavemente tu barbilla y te da un beso en el que expresa su amor, cariño y admiración por ti. Cuando os separáis dejando vuestras frentes descansar juntas, vuestros ojos se encuentran y sientes como el aire es robado de tus pulmones y un fuego comienza a avivar con fuerza los latidos de tu corazón.

Esa noche, y durante el resto de las noches de tu vida, Rachel te abraza y acaricia con suavidad tu piel, cada herida, cada cicatriz, cada rugosidad… mientras te sonríe con adoración y te dice todo aquello que siempre has deseado oír.

- Escúchame Quinn, y créeme cuando te digo, que realmente te quiero, no te voy a dejar nunca sola y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que todo vaya bien, no voy a dejar que el monstruo vuelva, te protegeré de él, lucharemos juntas para que no se vuelva a apropiar de tu cuerpo y te haga daño… Te quiero

Y tú sólo puedes asentir con ojos llorosos porque ni tan siquiera puedes articular ni una palabra sin riesgo de que tu voz se quiebre ante tal declaración.

Es entre la protección de sus brazos, la dulzura de sus caricias, la suave melodía del latir de su corazón y la calidez de su voz y de su risa, donde vuelves a sentirte como una humana, querida y amada por alguien, y de igual manera tu quieres y amas a esa persona y harías lo que fuera por ella.  
Es entonces cuando comprendes que sólo Rachel es capaz de destruir al monstruo por completo, sólo ella es capaz de iluminarte y guiarte para escapar de la oscuridad en la que estabas atrapada, al igual que es capaz de iluminar el cielo en las noches más tenebrosas, cegando al resto del firmamento, porque Rachel no es sólo tu salvadora, es también una verdadera estrella, capaz de pintar de colores un día gris y poner una sonrisa en tus labios, seguida de un suave y dulce beso.

Y es por eso que, siempre y únicamente, tú, Lucy Quinn Fabray, la has amado y amarás a ella, a tu brillante estrella, a tu ángel, a la dueña de tu corazón, alma y cuerpo, Rachel Barbra Berry.


End file.
